Red, Black and Blue
by Johnny Insanity
Summary: The Zeroth Chapter. Powerful men and women are meeting to accomplish... Read to find out! My first work here, so please R'n'R. Genre'd for later chapters.


**Red, Black and Blue**

**The Zeroth Chapter **

**First they plot against him...**

* * *

Four monitors rested around a conference table, in a room which looked as though it would have been better suited to a business meeting. Each had a clear view of the other three. The room had doors, though they were securely locked and soundproofed. One monitor was backlit with grey, one with blue, one with red, one with white. On each was a black silhouette. 

One in blue said, "We have a problem."

One surrounded by red said, "Have the police cottoned on to the project on your end?"

"Not just yet. However, we've had continual interference from a teenage trainer that mostly utilised an unusual Pikachu."

Another in grey looked up and said, "Red and white cap?"

"Yes, and the rodent is remarkably strong. It managed to short out our entire base of operations in Cerulean, wasting the data on all of our computers in the process. You all know how well we planned against that contingency, how important it was to keep the power on. We've had to restart the experiments entirely. I predict a two to three month delay in proceedings. That is, unless any of you have made backup copies of the data."

The fourth, bathed in white, "I made sure to have an uplink installed. The disks will be at your base in Celadon at 6am."

Blue, "Thank you. As long as we have the data, we can recreate the physical side with ease.  
"Back to the trainer. We're not sure if his intent was malicious or not, but he seems to have a knack for finding out about what we're planning and... well, enough said. I want him eliminated."

Grey said, "I think I know who this kid is. If I'm right, it won't be easy to remove him from the picture. He's got a lot of dumb luck, as well as some intelligent followers. Also, that Pikachu..."

White said, "How many times has he gotten in your way?"

"4 times has he disrupted my plans. 5, counting the latest travesty."

"At any time have you been close to defeating him?"

The man in blue sagged. "No sir. If it hadn't been for the pikachu, it would have been different, but... No, that's no excuse."

White leaned forward into the camera, exposing a face with a scar network comparable to the New York city grid plans.

"Has he got any relatives?"

Grey nodded once, patiently. "He has a mother living in Pallet Town, near the old Oak lab."

"Are his followers of consequence?"

One subtle nod of the head. "Both are ex-gym leaders, sir. Neither are particularly active in the Gym circuit anymore, but both maintain contacts across the gyms. Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower both have family that still maintain their gyms."

White drew his hands together casually and rested his chin on his fist. "Good. Number one, have the details on this trainer and the rest sent to my office in Saffron City. I'll take care of this. Is there any other business that needs to be discussed?"

Red and blue both shook their heads, though in the inky black of their shadow forms, it was hard to tell. "No sir." Grey, however, "Sir, this trainer, Ash Ketchum, is well known and liked throughout Kanto. It may spark interest from the Police if he suddenly disappears."

"I'll keep that in mind. As I said, however, I'll take care of it. Unless you don't trust me to? And if you don't trust me to complete a simple task like this, then you must be having doubts in me, and in my project. Let me remind you, when the world is about to be changed… an individual life suddenly becomes much more… expendable."

White leaned back in his chair. "Gentlemen, and lady, this meeting is adjourned."

One by one, the moniters became blank, grey last of all.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is a prologue. My first work on and my first work that I felt comfortable enough with to publish on the net. I welcome criticism with open arms, so don't hold back, please. If you didn't think that something worked, please tell me. 

Oh, and I didn't disclaim because frankly, we know you/me don't own it. It's sorta implied, folks.


End file.
